


Out In The Cold Warm Weather

by kangfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, First Kisses, First fic lmao, Fluff, Gen, Winter, no honorific, short and random, soogyu, soogyu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangfics/pseuds/kangfics
Summary: Where Choi Beomgyu accidentally bumps into Choi Soobin, his two year old crush, early morning on the 25th of December, or known as Christmas. Both spending the day together, fall under a mistletoe.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Out In The Cold Warm Weather

Regular day, not really. 25th of December, or also known as 'Christmas Day'. Usually you spend it with your family member, friends or significant other, like Beomgyu usually did past christmas days. 

But this time the world wasn't on his side, his family is back in his hometown, his friends were out of town as well, with their family, expected but not disappointed. He was gonna spend the day alone wondering around the place he knows as his second home, 'Seoul'.

He spent his morning in his apartment, breakfast, shower, and back to bed. Deep in his thoughts on what to do today, it is a special day but with his friends out of town, family is in 'Daegu', he's just alone on this special day.

After five minutes of contemplating on what or where he should go, the boy decides to just take a long stroll around the city, letting the day go by as it wants. The brown haired boy got up grabbed a titanium white fluffy coat, slides some thick&tall heal shoes, fluffing his hair out heading to the main door. Walking out, making sure to lock it, checking if he has everything.

"phone check, wallet check, keys check." he mumbles quietly to himself.

He was always an introvert around people he doesn't know nor trust, he acts more extroverted around Hueningkai, and Taehyun since they are his friends.

The boy finds himself at a coffee shop, warm filled with the sweet aroma of fresh baked bread, and newly brewed coffee. As he heads inside, opening the door the boy bumps into a blue headed male, Beomgyu's cheeks burning up once he realizes who he had bumped into.

Choi Soobin, his crush, Beomgyu has been crushing on him since two years ago. In his defense, Soobin is a very good looking guy, and athlete, he's also nice, and very selfless, which the boy finds sweet of him. So how can you not crush on him?

"sorry I was looking...” The taller boy stops mid sentence, continuing after realizing whom it was that he bumped into. “oh hey Beomgyu!" the blue haired boy exclaimed. "h-Hi Soobin, what are you doing around these parts?" beomgyu asks light heartedly, moving towards the inside of the building along with the other.

"just passing by, getting some fresh bread" the boy inhales and exhales dramatically, making the other boy chuckle.

"and you? what were you doing here?" Soobin turns his head towards the other looking it him like he normally does, except that for beomgyu, the boy looks way cuter today, he doesn't know if it's either the outfit or the day, but the other looks even more cuter and attractive.

"Oh just strolling around, passing the day you know?" beomgyu responds with a smile on his face, moving forward the line, blue haired boy moving with him as well.

"you here alone?" the other boy asks. "yeah, my friends are out of town today, so it's just me." still with rosy cheeks, they finally move to the front of the line. The cashier asking;  
"hello, may i take your order?"

as Beomgyu goes to speak the other boy was ahead of him. "May i get a macchiato and jelly bread? and for him.. what do you want?"

he asks in which responds a little panicked, he did not know on what he was going to get nor did he gave a proper response,

"Ah anything is okay really".

"So a macchiato as well?"

"sure" he responds moving towards the other side resuming the previous conversation.

"so you're spending it alone?" the blue headed boy asks. "Yeah, i rather spend it outside than locked up inside" says while fixing his coat, moving his hair.

"what about you, me, stroll around the city? Yeonjun's busy today, so what do you say?" Soobin asks, not expecting the other boys cheeks to heat up.

"Uhm Sure! Of course! Why not! hehe.." taking the coffee from the cashiers hand, whispering a 'thank you'. "Let's head out then?" grabbing the coffee and box with his fresh baked bread. "Yeah.Lets"

As the day went by, both stumbled upon a little creature, a fluffy kitten. Beomgyu Awed at the creature, crouching down to let it come closer, to pick it up. "hi little guy, what's your name?" he looked at it with such kindness, with that sparkle in his eye. 

Soobin, he looked at the other boy softly, as he observed how he talks, and pets the little creature. "ah so cute!" he continues to pet the kitten, meowing softly, while the boy giggles at it.

Blue Headed male looks forward realizing that it's getting dark soon, and according to new, it'll start snowing. You do not want to get caught in with the snow.

“Beomgyu, i think we should head back, it looks like it'll-" the kitten suddenly jumps out of the younger boys arms, running and entering a little house. Both of the boys look upwards and see little specs of snowflakes falling. The younger smiles brightly, since it's been a long time since he's seen snow,

“Yeah i think we should head back, the kitten is already gone anyway" standing back up. And nodding at the blue headed boy, both start walking back, talking about a lot of things, music, past christmases, puns.

Honestly, Beomgyu felt like this was his best day ever. He felt so happy on the inside, a feeling sol genuine, something he only feels sometimes with his friends.

Sooner or later, they arrive at Beomgyus apartment, Apparently, the elder wanted to walk him to his apartment, he was scared that something would happen. And he let him. The day almost coming to an end, and he spent it with his crush, lucky beomgyu. But not that lucky... both of them step under his little porch, as he goes to open the door and say his goodbye, the elder stops him and points upwards, realizing there was a ... mistletoe. 

As it goes, once you step undee a mistletoe with someone, the two people should have to kiss. And Beomgyu was not ready to kiss his crush, Soobin. But the elder had other things in his mind. 

Placing his hands on the others waist, pulling him to a close distance. Where they're looking at each other with eyes that just said ‘go ahead’.  
Their faces got closer and closer, to the poing where they could feel each others breathes on their lips.

The elder asked, "can i..?" the other boy immediately responds with a quick nod, letting the elder press his soft lips against his.

A fire ignited in both of their hearts, and a soft color of rose spread around the two boys cheeks, it was a soft, yet rapid kiss that didn't last seven seconds. The younger pulls back, smiling wide.  
"Thank you for today, i enjoyed it." he says looking fondly at the elder. "Thank you for agreeing to spend it with me". Both chuckle silently.

"I guess i should go in now, thank you again".

"And also thank you for this kiss, see you... tomorrow?" 

"of course."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic :) thank you for the kudos !!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kangfics?s=21) [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/TAEN1NG)


End file.
